Valentine's Day Broken Bone Blues
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, what more could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Valentine's Day Broken Bones Blues

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

Date: Feb. 4/07

Rating: K

Pairing: Gris/Sara

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day, what more could happen.

Notes: Kelly is the best beta reader ever!

……….

It was two days away from Valentine's Day and Sara was starting to wonder if she'd ever, ever receive a proper gift from the man she was seeing.

"Sara?"

Looking up with her eyes only, Sara answered. "Yes Catherine."

"Aren't you going home? Shift is over," Catherine told her.

"Ya I guess," Sara said as she pushed the chair back from the table and stood up.

"You okay?"

"Just bummed out," Sara replied as she walked pass Catherine.

"Ah, why?"

"Valentine's Day is fast approaching," Sara said as she walked out of the lunchroom. "See you later."

Giving her shoulders a shrug, Catherine had to admit, she hadn't thought about the day at all until Sara brought it up. But she wasn't about to worry about it; she needed to get home to drive her daughter to school.

…..

Her next shift wasn't going as plan. Here she was limping down the hall with Nick and Greg in tow.

"Go away!" She hissed at them.

"Look, we just want to know if you're fine." Nick said as he caught up to her.

Stopping, Sara turned towards Nick and Greg. "I'm fine."

"You're limping," Greg pointed out.

"Of course I am," Sara said through gritted teeth. "I had a moron land on top of me. How would you feel?" And with that, she turned into the locker room and silently prayed that they wouldn't follow.

…..

Outside the door, Nick and Greg argued.

"You go."

"I'm not going," Greg whined. "Let's just let her calm down."

"Good idea," Nick said as he scrambled down one hall and Greg the other.

…..

Sitting on the bench in front of her locker, Sara lifted her leg up onto the bench to get a closer look. It hurt like hell. And even doing what she was doing now, made it hurt worse. Putting her foot back down, Sara looked up.

She had a red envelope taped to the front of her locker.

Reaching up, she pulled it off and opened it. She pulled a silly little valentine out. "Be Mine!" she read. Opening the valentine, Sara kept on reading. "Sara, be my valentine. Love Gil."

That brought a smile to her face. Putting the valentine down beside her, Sara stood up to open her locker and winced in pain once she got to her feet. But she still opened her locker and inside she saw a single red rose. He did have a romantic bone in his body.

Grabbing her jacket, the rose and the valentine, Sara closed her locker and limped her way out of the locker room.

…..

Taking his glasses off his nose, Grissom rubbed the bridge of his nose. Paperwork wasn't his favorite, and probably not the favorite of anyone else on his team. He rather be out there with everyone else.

Hearing a light knocking, Grissom looked up and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," Sara replied as she continued to lean against the doorframe. "I like the valentine and the rose."

"I was hoping you would."

"Oh I do," Sara replied, as she didn't dare move.

"Is there something wrong?" Grissom picked up.

"Ah, ya. Would you like to go for a ride?" Sara asked, making little sense.

"Where?" Grissom questioned. He had no clue as to what had happened to her.

"The hospital."

That got his attention. "Why, what's wrong?"

Pushing off the doorframe, Sara limped towards him. "Here's the short story. Nick and Greg were trying to pull something apart and I walked into the room just as Greg let go, sending Nick flying into me.

Grissom was trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh," Sara said as she glared at him.

"Sorry," Grissom apologized as he closed his file and got up. "I'll drive."

"Thank you," Sara said as she limped out of the office with Grissom following her.

…..

Having that feeling like some one or something was staring at her, Sara turned in her seat. A pair of eyes instantly greeted her. "Ah Gris."

Paying attention to the road, Grissom answered. "Yes Sara."

"What's in the back seat?" Sara asked as she sat properly in her seat, once again.

"You're other Valentine's Day gift," Grissom admitted.

"A monkey?"

Grissom chuckled. "No it's a teddy bear. I wasn't sure if I should give it to you, I wasn't sure if you would find it to childish."

Reaching out, Sara placed her hand on Grissom's arm. "I don't. I love it."

Turning into the hospital parking lot, Grissom pulled up in front of the emergency doors. "Let me go get you a wheelchair and no protesting."

"I won't as long as I can bring the teddy bear," Sara replied.

"Sure," Grissom said as he jumped out of the Tahoe and went to retrieve a wheelchair.

…..

Sitting in her room with her, Grissom sat on the stool with the teddy bear on his lap. "Are you okay?"

"Doing as good as I can be," Sara answered as the patient, who happened to be a young girl, cried out in pain beside them. "She doesn't sound happy."

"No she doesn't," Grissom replied as the young girl's mother poked her head into Sara's room.

"Sorry," She apologized as she quickly disappeared.

"Gris."

Looking away from the door, and down to Sara, Grissom spoke. "Yes honey."

"What would you say if I asked you to give the teddy bear to the girl," Sara said as she watched him closely.

"I'd say I wish I would have thought of that," Grissom answered as he got up off the stool. "You sure?"

"Oh ya, I have you," Sara replied.

"Be right back," Grissom said as he left the room.

Poking his head into the room beside Sara's, Grissom spoke to the woman who had poked her head into Sara's room, a few minutes ago. "Ma'am."

Looking up, the woman spoke. "I'm sorry about the screaming."

"That's fine. We were wondering if your daughter would like this teddy bear to keep her company," Grissom offered as he held the teddy bear out.

"Are you sure?" the woman questioned.

"Yes," Grissom replied as he walked into the room and held the teddy bear out in front of him so that the girl could take it.

"Thank you," the girl said as she hugged the bear.

"Thank you," the mother also repeated. "Please tell your wife thank you, too."

Grissom didn't have the heart to correct her. "Sure, I will," he said as he walked out of the room and back into Sara's. "Hey."

"Hi. So?"

"She took it."

"That's great," Sara said as the Doctor entered her room.

"Ms. Sidle, I'm afraid I have good news and bad news," he started.

"Do I want to know?" Sara asked as the doctor pulled up another stool on the other side of the bed.

"You have a hair-line facture of your left ankle, you'll be fitted into a walking boot." the doctor explained.

. "How long in the walking boot?" Sara asked.

"Four to six weeks."

"Joy."

"But I want you to take it easy for the next few days," the doctor continued as he got up. "A tech will be in shortly."

"Thank you," Sara said as the doctor left the room. "So does this count as being injured on the job?"

Grissom hadn't thought about it. "I'll have to check into that."

"Those two will pay," Sara said as she lay back on the bed.

"Sara."

Looking at him, Sara heard the urgency in his voice. "Yes Gris."

"You will take a few days off even if I had to tie you to the bed," Grissom told her.

"We'll see about that," Sara replied with a smile.

Grissom laughed. He knew he'd have a fight on his hands.

…..

Standing in the middle of Grissom's office with her hands on his shoulders and all the weight on her right foot, Sara looked into Grissom's eyes. "Why couldn't we just stick to the Valentine's Day scramble game?"

Grissom chuckled as he placed his arms around her waist. "Couldn't find any candy hearts and trust me I looked. I was looking forward to the game."

"They're probably all the same anyways," Sara, told him.

"And I don't think I need candy hearts to tell you that I want you to be mine, that I love you and that you're beautiful," Grissom started. "I just have to tell you with words."

Sara smiled. "You want be to be your valentine, you love me and you think I'm beautiful."

"Yes."

"I love you too, Gris," Sara said as Grissom kissed her.

…..

Sliding to a stop on the other side of the hallway, Greg looked up. "Hi Catherine."

Closing her eyes for a second, Catherine reopened them. "What are you doing Greg?"

Getting to his feet, Greg brushed himself off. "Ah, nothing," he lied. "Excuse me," he added as he went back into the lunchroom.

Rubbing her forehead, Catherine wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"Catherine?"

Looking beside her, Catherine answered. "Yes Gil?"

"Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, Catherine was about to say something when Greg stumbled out of the lunchroom.

"Excuse me," Greg said before they could question him and disappeared back into the lunchroom.

"Do I want to know?" Grissom asked.

"I don't even want to know," Catherine admitted.

"Maybe we should," Grissom said as he walked into the lunchroom with Catherine in tow. "Nick, Greg."

"Hey Gris," Nick greeted as he put something down on the table.

Looking closer, Catherine instantly recognized it. "Hey that's my gift from my daughter. How did you two get it?"

"We found it in here," Greg said as Nick kicked him. "What?"

"How long have you been trying to open it?" Grissom questioned.

"I lost it last night," Catherine informed Grissom.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, even though he wasn't wearing his glasses, Grissom shook his head. "You two injured Sara?"

"He did," Greg said as he pointed towards Nick.

"You let go," Nick countered.

Things were starting to make sense to Catherine. "Is that why Sara is lying on your couch with a walking boot on?"

"Yes," Grissom answered. "She has a hair-line facture in her left ankle."

"Crap," Nick replied as he looked over at Greg. "Thanks for letting go."

"You told me to keep an eye out."

"Enough!" Grissom snapped. "Give Catherine's gift back, please."

Picking it up, Nick handed it over to Catherine. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Catherine said as she looked down at it. "Did you two open it at least?"

"Nope," Greg said. "Maybe I should go see Sara."

"No one is going to see Sara," Grissom warned as he took the gift from Catherine and read the instructions. Well the instructions were more like a riddle.

"Can you open it?" Catherine asked.

Re-reading the riddle, Grissom finally figured it out. "Yes I can, but I'll let you do the honors." He said as he handed it back.

"But what's the answer?" Catherine replied. "I tried everything."

"So did we," Nick and Greg said together.

Remembering back to the hospital, Grissom had had the answer in his hand when he had given it to the young girl.

"Gil?" Catherine called.

"A teddy bear," Grissom replied as he walked out but stopped at the door to see what was inside the gift.

Re-arranging the letters, Catherine then twisted the gift open and out dropped a locket into her hand. Putting the gift on the table, she opened to the locket to reveal a picture of her daughter with a teddy bear. She recognized the picture right away.

"No matter how much she drives you up a wall Catherine," Grissom told her. "She still loves you."

Catherine smiled.

Turning to Nick and Greg, Grissom continued on. "Sara will deal with you two later on."

Walking over to Catherine, Greg and Nick stood on either side of her. "Happy Valentine's Day Cat," Nick told her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ya, Happy Valentine's Day Catherine," Greg said as he also kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you guys," Catherine said as they both left her alone in the room.

……….

Feedback welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Valentine's Day Broken Bones Blues

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

Date: Feb. 4/07

Rating: K

Pairing: Gris/Sara

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day, what more could happen.

Notes: Kelly is the best beta reader ever!

…..

She wasn't supposed to be at work, her doctor had told her to relax. But she was just not comfortable at home.

…..

Walking into his office, Grissom gave his head a shake. He knew she should have been at home but she could be so stubborn.

About to sit down at his desk, Grissom noticed something sitting in the middle and on top of all his paperwork. Picking it up, Grissom didn't even have to examine it. He knew what it was.

Quickly leaving his office, he headed to the lunchroom.

…..

Sitting at the table, Sara made sure her foot was on a stool and that she was comfortable.

…..

"Is Sara here?" Grissom asked as he walked into the lunchroom and stopped.

"Nope, sorry Gris," Nick answered.

"Okay," Grissom said as he started to leave.

"Although, she mentioned something about the Layout room," Greg added as Grissom left.

…..

Grissom saw Sara fiddling with something on the table as he entered the Layout room.

Grissom stopped on the other side of the table and arched an eyebrow.

Sara smiled as she pushed something towards him.

Sitting down, Grissom picked it up and looked it over.

HEY BABE

No instructions needed as he popped it in his mouth then looked through the candy hearts.

MY LADY

Sara stifled a giggle as Grissom made a face. Pushing a heart over as well as the bag, she waited.

NICE GUY

'Sour candy hearts,' Grissom read to himself. Now he understood.

YOUR GUY

Popping it into her mouth once she read it, Sara searched for another one.

WISE GUY

Grissom arched an eyebrow as he read it.

STAR EYES

Sara smiled

MY MAN

Grissom smiled back.

U-R NICE

Sara laughed.

HOT MAIL

Again Grissom arched an eyebrow as Sara shrugged her shoulders.

U-R CUTE

Avoiding the purple ones, Sara popped a green one into her mouth.

RED HOT

Grissom just looked at her as he slid one towards her.

WILD ONE

Pushing one over, Sara waited her next turn.

CUTE

Grissom always loved this game.

MY GIRL

Sara had all ready picked another one out.

ME & U

Grissom replied.

U-R SURE

Sara answered.

YES DEAR

Digging through the hearts, Grissom pushed another towards her.

AWESOME

Sara knew how she wanted to answer.

TOO HOT

Grissom countered.

YOU TOO

Sara admitted something.

IT'S LOVE

Smiling at Sara, Grissom popped a white one in his mouth, making a weird face at Sara as he pushed another one at her.

U & ME BABE

Sara almost couldn't believe she was going to miss this game this year. She was glad she put a stop to that.

UR4 ME

Grissom was really into it.

U-R GR8

Sara bit the inside of her lip as she searched for a reply.

EZ 2 LUV

Grissom smiled.

EZ 2 PLEZ

Sara smiled back.

I'M YRS

Grissom was realizing that they weren't the best candy hearts, in taste and messages but he kept on.

OH BOY

Sara couldn't resist.

MY PET

Grissom had a counter.

TOO MUCH

Sara laughed.

SURE MATE

Grissom just shook his head.

MY GIRL

Oh she was.

COOL DUDE

Watching Sara shrug her shoulders, he understood her. The choices were bad.

U-R MINE

Sara nodded her head in agreement.

IT'S TRUE

Grissom countered.

TRUE LOVE

Sara understood.

LOVE

Searching the pile, Grissom pushed one over and waited.

ITS LOVE

Noticing the spelling was a little different on this, she let it go.

I'M SURE

Grissom was eating the bad ones, the ones that made no sense.

LOVE ME

So was Sara, eating the ones that made no sense and tasted really bad.

ONLY YOU

His stomach was getting sore.

WHAT NEXT

Her foot was getting sore.

LETS KISS

'That was the best part of the game,' Grissom thought to himself.

WHEN?

She had two hearts; she wasn't sure which one to use. Popping one in her mouth, she placed the other in front of him.

YES NOW

Grissom smirked.

KISS KISS

Popping a few more in her mouth, Sara searched for her next one.

LOVE YOU

Seeing there wasn't many left, Grissom grabbed two, got up from the table and walked around it to her. Opening his palm, he let her read it.

BE MINE

MY LOVE

Sara smiled as she took her leg off the stool and stood up.

Holding onto the hearts, Grissom kissed Sara on the lips. He always enjoyed the outcome of the game. He always got to kiss Sara.

Giving her a hug, Grissom whispered in her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day Sara, now go home and get some rest."

Sara laughed as she pulled back. "Should I wait up for you?" But his face said it all. "Or not, I'll just get some sleep."

"I'll see you at home," Grissom said as he let her go. Before leaving her, Grissom gave her the two candy hearts.

BE MINE

MY LOVE

……….

Feedback welcomed.


End file.
